Nick Bolen
'''Dominic' "Nick"' Bolen' is the manipulative husband of housewife Angie Bolen. Biography Early life At some point in his life, Dominic was recruited to the FBI and met Angela de Luca whilst on the job undercover. She was pregnant with the child of her ex-lover, Patrick Logan. Dominic agreed to help her go on the run as she blew up a building after building a bomb and a guy died, causing her a scar on her back. The two fall in love and marry and Dominic raises the young boy, Tyler, as his own. ("A Little Night Music"/"The Ballad of Booth") Dominic, Angela and Tyler (now Nick, Angie and Danny) lived their lives on the run and Nick suggested that they move to the suburbs as he believes that no one will want to get involved with them, they find Wisteria Lane...("Nice is Different Than Good") Season 6 Nick moves onto Wisteria Lane with his wife, Angie, and son, Danny. Danny is tutored by Julie Mayer who asks her out, later, Nick thanks Julie for taking on Danny and notes that she is out of Danny's league. Nick, Angie and Danny all attend the wedding of Susan Mayer and Mike Delfino, and, that night, Angie asks Nick to go out and find Danny, Nick agrees after Angie's large scar on her back is revealed. Julie Mayer is strangled by a mystery attacker. ("Nice is Different Than Good") The next morning, Danny arrives, turning down Ana Solis via cell phone, and Nick asks him where he was the previous night, he tells his parents that he was out drinking and the familt hear Karen McCluskey's scream at the discovery of Julie Mayer. Later, as the Bolens have not joined the worryingcrowd, the neighbors begin to stare at them, so, to avoid suspicion, Angie and Nick take some food over to Mike and Susan to console them. Later, Angie asks Ana for an alibi, which she gives, but is thwarted by her aunt, Gabrielle. Due to the fight Julie had with Danny and the fake alibi, he is a suspect and arrested. ("Being Alive") Danny is released from jail. Susan tries to drop the car Danny is working on, onto him, Angie comes at her with a baseball bat and Susan yells to the whole street that Danny attacked Julie. The Bolen's lawn is covered in trash from people who think Danny did it as well as the word "leave" painted on the wall and Susan helps Angie clean it up. It is revealed that Nick is Julie's married lover when he arrives at her bedside. ("Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover") Danny tells his parents that he is thinking of dropping out of school as he believes that everyone thinks he is the one who attacked Julie. Angie reminds Nick that they need to make Danny happy as when he is unhappy, he says things that he is not supposed to say. Angie bribes Porter Scavo to throw a party and include Danny, Nick shows up at the party talking to a load of girls and Danny reveals that he knows his secret, that he was having an affair with Julie. Angie then enters and makes Nick leave. ("The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues") Julie returns from the hospital and is thrown a party to welcome her home. Durin of which, Danny takes Nick outside and threatens to tell Angie of the affair, Nick tells him that the affair won't hurt her the most, but the fact that Danny knew about it will. Angie hauls them back inside and Danny stays quiet. Later, Danny gives Julie his family's gun for protection and, that night, Katherine Mayfair is accidentally shot with it. As Angie convinces her not to go to the police due to the gun being under their real name, Nick sneaks the gun in with him successfully. ("Everybody Ought to Have a Maid") Nick hassles Julie, wanting to get back together with her. However, she refuses. Lynette walks in as they are having a fight and Nick leaves. Nick and Angie have dinner with Bree and Orson and wonder if Angie has a place at Bree's company, Bree refuses and Angie and Nick get into a fight during dinner. Later, Lynette and Tom go to the police and tell them that Nick was sleeping wth Julie and that he is a possible suspect for her strangling. Angie is hired by Bree. Later, Angie has found out about the affair due to the police calling her, she lied and told them that Nick was with her the entire night and, as she knows they are stuck together due to their secret, Angie forgives him after punching him in the face. ("Careful the Things You Say") Angie is angry when a waitress, Emily Portsmith, brushes crumbs from his shirt and quickly confronts him, he asks her if that is how it will be from now on whenever he talks to another woman, she confirms it. Later, at the coffee cup, Nick takes out a pre-paid phone and makes a proposition with an agent telling him that he might be ready to return if she (Angie) is let off the hook, the call ceases and he sees Emily, he asks her if she was eavesdropping on him and she denies it, Nick leaves. The waitress is strangled to death. ("The Coffee Cup") Nick tells Angie, once the news has spread of Emily's death, that he was the last person to leave the night she was murdered, he suggests that they pack up and leave but Angie refuses, hoping that they will get lucky, Nick wonders how much luck they have left. After being rejected by Julie, Danny overdoses and is taken to the hospital. Danny wakes up and Mona Clarke, a nurse who lives on the Lane, greets him as Danny, but he says that his name is actually Tyler. ("Would I Think of Suicide") Mona assumes that the family is under witness protection, they say she is correct but Danny accidentally tells her the whole story. Mona blackmails the family but is directly hit by the plane that hits the Lane, causing devastation. ("Boom Crunch") Mona's status is momentarily uncertain but she soon dies putting the Bolens in the clear. ("If...") Nick warns Angie to be careful in her endeavour to get her neighbors to recycle as it resembles old habits, Angie tells him that saving the planet is still a passion of hers. ("The Glamorous Life") Angie and Nick find a note from Danny saying that he has gone camping with Eddie, Angie is worried but Nick assures her that it will do him good. Later, however, Angie runs into Eddie at the supermarket and wonders why he is not out camping with Danny, Eddie reveals that Danny has gone to New York to find Ana. ("The Chase") Nick is not talking to Angie as she told her mother that Patrick Logan is Danny's real father when she retrieved him from New York. Iris Beckley, Rose de Luca's neighbor, is telling Patrick Logan that Angie is in Fairview as Gaby told her when her and Angie were in New York, he strangles her and makes it look like a break-in. Later, Danny is fixing his bike in order to get to work and he reveals how much he knows Nick, he says, "Of course I do, you're my dad" to which Nick replies, "You're right, I am you're dad". Patrick is seen stalking Danny. ("My Two Young Men") Patrick begins to talk to Danny but Danny has no idea who he is, he tells Danny he is working on a novel about a man and woman who fall in love and have a kid, but the woman takes the kid and runs off with another guy (he is talking about his story with Angie), Danny suggests that the guy would kill her, not knowing what he is really saying. Patrick shows up at Angies house but backs down, she is freaked out and is startled when Nick calls her. Patrick then plans to take the kid (Danny) due to Danny's own suggestion. ("We All Deserve to Die") Patrick overhears Nick's offer to Danny to come jogging with him that night, Danny refuses. That night, Nick is jogging and patrick shows up, in a car, and runs Nick over. He is in the hospital and suggests that Patrick did it, he convinces Angie that she should send Danny away and go with him. Angie is met by Patrick at her home who takes her hostage. ("A Little Night Music") Gaby visits Nick in the hospital and got into his room after pulling off a bad impression of Angie. She shows him the note that Angie left her saying that she and Danny are held hostage. No Cops. Get Nick. Nick now knows that Patrick Logan is behind it and leaves the hospital with Gaby. They arrive on the Lane with a plan but Nick, who is still under the influence of pain pills, passes out in the car. Gaby gets Susan to distract Patrick as she climbs the trelace to release Danny who is tied to a chair, outside, Patrick and Angie are in the car ready to set the bomb that Angie was forced to build in the house, Patrick tells her to run but she turns round, smirks, and says, "It's in the detonator..." Patrick blows up in the car. Later, Angie and Nick must leave, Gaby greets them away from the Lane and Nick and Angie send Danny to New York to be with Ana as appose to them to keep him from a life on the run. Angie and Nick leave the Lane. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 623 14.png Promo 623 15.png Category:Regular Characters Category:Wisteria Lane Residents Category:Angie's family Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Angie's romantic interests Category:Adulterers